Season 9 (1977-1978)
makes an appearance this season, as does Ron Howard, Henry Winkler, and...]] , who sings Sing After Me with Grover.]] made their debut this season.]] "]] Sesame Street Season 9 aired from November 28, 1977 to 1978. Episodes 1056 - 1185 (130 episodes) * Episode 1056 -- 9th season premiere * Episode 1057 -- Big Bird and Snuffy wash dishes * Episode 1058 -- Mr. Hooper wants to be young * Episode 1059 -- The Count exercises * Episode 1060 -- Oscar tells a story * Episode 1061 -- Noisy Poetry * Episode 1062 -- Big Bird gives Mr. Hooper a present * Episode 1063 -- Children help Big Bird feed his bird friends * Episode 1064 * Episode 1065 -- Oscar wants to take pictures * Episode 1066 -- Oscar has a sale * Episode 1067 -- The Count runs Hooper's Store * Episode 1068 * Episode 1069 -- Oscar writes a love poem * Episode 1070 -- Oscar falls in love * Episode 1071 -- Big Bird and Luis build a birdhouse * Episode 1072 -- Linda calls her father * Episode 1073 -- Herry Monster's sister visits * Episode 1074 -- Count von Count counts milk * Episode 1075 -- Mr. Hooper goes to a discotheque * Episode 1076 -- The cast plans a trip to Hawaii * Episode 1077 -- Snuffy reveals his origins * Episode 1078 -- Mr. Hooper invents "hooperburgers" * Episode 1079 -- Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii * Episode 1080 -- Bob learns to express emotions through sign language * Episode 1081 -- Susan and Gordon have an argument * Episode 1082 -- Big Bird packs for his trip to Hawaii * Episode 1083 -- Gordon tries to start his car * Episode 1084 -- Oscar's total grouch exercises * Episode 1085 * Episode 1086 -- Big Bird pretends to be a fireman * Episode 1087 -- The bookmobile stops at Sesame Street * Episode 1088 * Episode 1089 -- Preparing for Hawaii * Episode 1090 -- Hawaii, Day 1 * Episode 1091 -- Hawaii, Day 2 * Episode 1092 -- Hawaii, Day 3 * Episode 1093 -- Hawaii, Day 4 * Episode 1094 -- Hawaii, Day 5 * Episode 1095 -- Hawaii, Day 6 * Episode 1096 -- Returning from Hawaii * Episode 1097 -- Oscar launches a rocket * Episode 1098 -- Mr. Hooper hires a Spanish-speaking helper * Episode 1099 * Episode 1100 -- Gordon and Big Bird use a telescope * Episode 1101 -- Big Bird makes snowflakes * Episode 1102 -- Big Bird plans for snow * Episode 1103 -- A Muppet is hired to shovel snow * Episode 1104 -- David puts up a bulletin board * Episode 1105 -- Oscar gets mail * Episode 1141 -- Big Bird's insomnia Season 9 Cast *Cast: Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie *Muppet Performers: Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Peter Friedman, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill, and Jim Henson. Season 9 Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Directed by: Jon Stone, Bob Schwarz, Jimmy Baylor * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ray Sipherd, Jeff Moss, Joseph A. Bailey, Tony Geiss * Music Director: Sam Pottle * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Film Editor: Michael Breddan * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: George Riesberger * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Jay Judell * Video: Bryan Keen * Make-Up: Mickey Scott * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Associate Research Director: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell 09